Jim Watson (primera versión)
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Una mañana el gran genio criminal, Jim Moriarty, despertó para descubrir que no sigue siendo él, sino que se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de John. -Versión original y alargada-.


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 _N/A:_ Para la primera versión ya publicada, tuve que cortar muchas cosas para poder lograr que entrara dentro del límite de palabras del rally, pero esta era la versión original del fic. No sé me dieron ganas de subirla y aquí está Es un poco diferente que la versión corta pero espero que les guste.

––––––

En cuanto despertó, Jim se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Y no sólo por el hecho de que estaba en una cama diferente, en una habitación diferente, en una casa diferente, en una ciudad diferente, no tener el mismo pijama que tenía cuando se había ido al dormir y aparte de todo, no despertar junto a Sebastian, cosa que últimamente se había vuelto algo normal entre ellos. No, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien porque simplemente no se sentía él mismo, claro que seguía sintiendo su cuerpo y podía moverlo perfectamente, pero no sentía como si le perteneciera, no en realidad. Después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo con vida como para poder diferenciar que esa complexión no era suya; de repente se sentía más pequeño, más musculoso y menos… _él._

Oh, y también se dio cuenta de que definitivamente nada estaba bien porque Sherlock estaba acostado a su lado.

Se le quedó viendo en shock un momento, sin poderse creer que entre todas las personas en el mundo, Sherlock estuviera dormido a su lado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, como si no fueran enemigos mortales. Después de unos minutos se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama, decidido a encontrar una explicación a todo eso. En cuanto se puso de pie sintió una leve punzada en la rodilla, se inclinó un poco por la inesperada sensación y dirigió la vista a su pierna. Aunque no era suya, claro, esta pierna era más morena y musculosa que la suya, pero no por eso le sorprendió menos ver una cicatriz en la rodilla que dolía ligeramente.

Miró extrañado su no-pierna unos segundos comenzando a extrañarse. Esa no era su pierna y por lo tanto, ese no era su cuerpo, nada de eso era suyo; ni el cuerpo, ni la cama, ni la casa ni…nada, simplemente nada, todo lo que tenía y había sido simplemente desapareció como si se hubiera esfumado, o como si nunca hubiera existido. Se quedó mirando la pierna ajena y a la vez suya, hasta que la comprensión llegó a él. Un brillo de diversión apareció en sus ojos y, con una última mirada al detective para comprobar que siguiera dormido, fue corriendo frente al espejo del baño y se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras veía reflejada en el espejo la imagen de John Watson.

Sólo por instinto, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tocó su mejilla con la mano y movió los labios de forma graciosa, dándose cuenta de que la persona reflejada en el espejo hacía lo mismo. A decir verdad, John no era una persona fea, de hecho podía ser considerado algo atractivo, aunque, desde el punto de vista de Jim, no se parecía nada a su cuerpo original. Jim era mucho más atractivo que la mascota de Holmes. Aunque tampoco estaba mal para un rato de diversión…

" _Oh, esto será divertido_ " Pensó mientras se seguía contemplando en el espejo, dando vueltas y examinando todo su nuevo cuerpo con detenimiento, fijándose en cada detalle. Volvió con pasos lentos a la habitación, tratando de no despertar al detective, y buscó entre los cajones al lado de la cama por el celular del buen doctor, finalmente lo encontró después de unos minutos debajo de la almohada y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, volvió a sonreír como un niño en navidad y corrió de puntillas de regreso al baño, esta vez cerrando la puerta con seguro. Se dejó caer en el piso junto a la puerta mientras marcaba el número que tan bien conocía. Después de unos segundos le contestaron.

–Sebbie… –Dijo con tono meloso.

– _¿Cómo conseguiste este número?_

–Oh vamos Sebbie, ¡soy yo! ¿Quién más en este mundo te dice Sebbie, tigre? Mira, ya sé que mi voz suena distinta, y probablemente mi cuerpo esté dormido a tu lado y… –Sebastian lo interrumpió.

– _¿Jim?_

– ¿Quién más iba a ser? Recuerda que este número es exclusivo para mí, tigre.

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

– _¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora, jefe? Estás en tu cama durmiendo como un bebé, pero al mismo tiempo estás hablando por teléfono conmigo con una voz que no es tuya pero definitivamente eres tú_.

Jim soltó una risita.

–No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero esto será divertido Seb, ¿Recuerdas a John Watson, la mascota de Sherlock? ¡Estoy en su cuerpo! y lógicamente Johnny-Boy debe estar en el mío.

– _¿En verdad? ¿Estás en el cuerpo de John? Sherlock debe estar por ahí, podrías descubrir cosas sobre él que ayuden a tus planes malévolos de dominación mundial._

–Eso sería una buena idea si no tuviera planeado algo mucho más divertido – Jim rio suavemente –Esto es lo que haremos, voy a pasar todo el día con Holmes, tú no pierdas de vista a John, ¿entendido? Y no dejes por nada del mundo que se acerque a un teléfono o a cualquier cosa con lo que se pueda comunicar con Sherly, no quiero que se entere del cambio.

– _¿Algo más?_

–Sí, que John no sepa que tú sabes que no soy yo, ¿Ok? Johnny-Boy no es tonto y tratará de descubrir algo sobre mi hermosa red criminal, así que no creo que trate de escapar. Dale información falsa –Hizo una pausa –Y Seb, que no se entere de lo nuestro, así que nada de mirarme el trasero.

– _Entendido jefe_ –Jim sabía que Sebastian estaba sonriendo.

–Bien, te mantendré informado de lo que pase, tigre. Trata bien a John.

– _Diviértete Jim, y trata de no matar a nadie._

–No prometo nada.

Cortó la llamada con una expresión divertida y volvió a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, se divertiría mucho con eso, claro que lo haría. Dio un pequeño salto hacia la cama y cayó con medio cuerpo sobre el detective, este soltó un suave quejido en protesta y Jim soltó una pequeña risa.

–Sherlock, Sherlock despierta –Dijo con tono juguetón enredando su dedo en uno de sus rizos y dándole vueltas. Sherlock se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar frente a él y le dedicó al que creía era John una mirada somnolienta.

– ¿John? ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, sólo pensé que como ya es tarde podríamos salir un rato, ¿sabes? No sé, a resolver un caso o a pasear por la ciudad, me prometiste que tendríamos una cita –Tanteó con una mirada de cachorrito, sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado intentar convencer a Sherlock de algo que no estaba seguro que había pasado, pero siempre podía argumentar demencia.

Por suerte, el detective suspiró y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse en la cama y tallarse los ojos como si nada.

–Es cierto, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

–Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Scotland Yard y ver si Lestrade tiene un caso –Sherlock sonrió.

–Es una buena idea.

–Y después podríamos tener esa cita de la que hablamos –Sonrió –Ir al London Eye y luego a cenar o algo así –Jim dejó un corto beso en la mejilla de Sherlock antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar a la cocina. – ¿Té? –Sherlock sólo asintió y Jim sacó dos tazas mientras ponía el agua a calentar.

–Buenos días John –Lo saludó la señora Hudson desde la puerta al verlo con una gran sonrisa, ella entró y dejó una bandeja con el desayuno para dos sobre la mesa. Un imperceptible brillo travieso apareció en los ojos de Jim.

–Señora Hudson, buenos días –Saludó alegremente caminando hacia la anciana y dejando dos sonoros besos en ambas mejillas, ella rio divertida y agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

–¿Qué te pasa, John? Hoy estás muy alegre.

–Hoy es un día hermoso señora Hudson, el sol brilla (o algo así) hay un desayuno estupendo en la mesa, Sherlock y yo vamos a salir y adoro bailar –reafirmó lo último parándose de puntillas y bailando al son de un ballet imaginario. La señora Hudson rio encantada.

–Me alegro por ti, John –En ese momento Sherlock entró en la habitación ya vestido y lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo

–¿Qué te pasa? –Al ver su oportunidad, Jim se acercó a Sherlock y colocó una mano en su hombro, comenzando a bailar con él mientras tarareaba una canción. Este, extrañado le siguió el paso mientras lo analizaba con la mirada, tratando de deducir qué le pasaba a su novio. Jim rio encantado.

–Ay chicos, ustedes son tan románticos.

 **.**

Algunas horas después Sherlock Jim se encontraban dentro de un taxi de camino a Scotland Yard, al ver que Sherlock aparentemente estaba dentro de su palacio mental, Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar el celular y mandarle un mensaje a Sebastian.

JM: Vamos camino a Scotland Yard ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

SM: John está dando un paseo en tu yate.

JM: ¿En MI YATE? No, sácalo de ahí ¡Lo va a rayar!

SM: Jim, no se puede rayar un yate.

JM: ¡Sácalo de ahí!

SM: Él mismo se bajó, ahora quiere dar un paseo en tu helicóptero.

JM: Ese maldito…

Guardó el celular algo enfadado y cruzó los brazos con un leve mohín infantil, ¿cómo se atrevía a subir a su yate? Definitivamente lo haría pagar…

Antes de poder seguirle dando más vueltas a esa idea, el taxi se detuvo y Sherlock abrió la puerta para bajar sin esperarlo, Jim suspiró y sacó su cartera para pagar el viaje, maldito Holmes, ¿qué le costaba pagar? Claro, no era su dinero, pero aun así… Pagó algo enfadado y cuando estaba a punto de bajar, su celular volvió a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, Sebastian acababa de mandarle un mensaje.

SM: Te tengo una sorpresa en Scotland Yard, aprovéchalo bien.

Jim sonrió levemente mientras salía del taxi, y entraba al edificio, obviamente Sherlock no esperó para entrar así que tuvo que entrar sólo. Dentro, vio como todos los de Scotland Yard estaban tirados en el piso de rodillas a excepción de unos pocos (como Sherlock) que estaban parados con las manos sobre la cabeza en una sola línea frente a él.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó alzando una ceja. Sherlock lo miró indescifrablemente, como si dudara y finalmente movió los labios, murmurando que corriera. Jim estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí cuando sintió el cañón de una pistola contra su espalda.

–Demasiado tarde – Jim rodó los ojos y alzó las manos, todo era tan predecible, tan aburrido. La persona tras de él lo empujó hacia la fila de personas y lo metió entre Sherlock y otra persona que no reconocía.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarnos? –Preguntó Lestrade.

–¿Qué? No –Respondió el hombre.

–¿Entonces qué quieres? –Jim empezando a desesperarse y su tono de voz lo hacía evidente. El hombre sonrió.

–Quiero ver una obra de teatro.

.

Todos, con las manos y pies atados, se habían recorrido hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared y dejar el improvisado escenario libre. Y si no fuera porque Jim no era Jim, sino que estaba en el cuerpo de John y era él quien estaba pasando esa humillación, definitivamente hubiera torturado al hombre por décadas hasta hacerlo rogar por su muerte. Lo habían vestido con un disfraz de Anna de Frozen demasiado corto para lo que era apropiado y que enseñaba _demasiado_. En verdad, demasiado. A su lado, Sherlock estaba vestido como Elsa y trataba desastrosamente de bajar un poco la mini falda azul que llevaba puesta. Su secuestrador estaba sentado frente a ellos y sostenía una cámara con la que iba a grabar toda la obra, incluso había destinado a unos de los inspectores a hacer de DJ y poner la música con ayuda de una grabadora y unas bocinas.

La música empezó a sonar y Jim y Sherlock dieron un paso al frente, usando pelucas de cabello trenzado y con ositos de peluche en sus manos

– _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estás_ –Cantó, decidiendo internamente que mataría a Moran.

La obra continuó, Sven era un idiota llamado Anderson y Olaf era una mujer llamada Sally. Ni idea de quién era el príncipe. Lestrade era Kristoff.

Después de un rato, y con una corona de cartón, Sherlock hizo su aparición estelar mientras unas personas le aventaban espuma de afeitar, simulando ser nieve.

– _La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir y la soledad de un reino, y la reina vive en mí…_ –Siguió cantando unos momentos hasta que la espuma se intensificó y comenzó a cantar más fuerte y a hacer ademanes con las manos como en la película _–¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más, ¡Libre soy! Libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás._

La obra siguió su curso hasta el momento que Anna estaba casi muriendo y sólo un beso del verdadero amor la despertaría.

–Ok alto todo el mundo –Gritó el secuestrador, poniendo pausa a la cámara, obteniendo miradas confundidas de todos –Vamos a cambiar un poco el guion…

Minutos después, todos estaban en las mismas posiciones que antes, sólo que Anna estaba tirada en el piso fingiendo morir, Elsa se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

–Como lo siento Anna, esto es mi culpa.

–No tienes la culpa de nada, Elsa – Dijo Jim, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock. Elsa fingió estar llorando mientras Anna se iba cubriendo con una manta azul que simulaba ser hielo.

–Te amo, Elsa.

–Te amo también Anna –Sherlock se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Jim. Segundos después el hielo que lo cubría casi por completo desapareció como por arte de magia. Entonces Olaf entró en escena y explicó que el verdadero amor podía romper cualquier maldición, ambos se levantaron del piso y todos se dieron un abrazo grupal. Con una mirada, el improvisado director les indicó que se volvieran a besar y Jim pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Sherlock y levantó una pierna mientras lo besaba, Sherlock pasó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Jim mientras todo Scotland Yard los miraba anonadados.

–¡Bravo, bravo! –Exclamó el secuestrador aplaudiendo y apagando la cámara. –Ahora, si me disculpan, mi trabajo aquí está listo.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a todos estupefactos y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la impresión

.

Después de haber liberado a todos, Sherlock Y Jim volvieron a Baker Street para cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que ellos llevaban puesta estaba desaparecida. El conseguir un taxi que los llevara fue el momento más vergonzoso que Jim Moriarty hubiera experimentado en su vida. No hablaron nada en el camino. Al llegar a Baker Sherlock se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin decir una palabra mientras que Jim se quedó en la sala, sacó el celular de su escote y mandó un mensaje con enfado.

JM: Te mataré Moran.

SM: ¿Enserio? Pensé que te gustaría tener la grabación de Sherlock y John pasando el ridículo, nadie sabrá que eres tú.

JM: Cállate Moran

SM: Vamos, sabes que tengo razón.

JM: No la tienes

JM: Iremos al London Eye , ve ahí con Johnny-boy.

SM: Enseguida jefe.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras para quitarse de una vez por todas ese horrible traje. Una mano sobre su brazo impidió que siguiera caminando y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo de frente a Sherlock y su mirada penetrante y brillante.

–¿Sh-Sherlock? –Oh no, no, no no, ese brillo no podía ser… ¿o sí?

–No te lo quites, te ves increíblemente bien en eso –Le dijo con voz ronca y _oh no_ , ese brillo en sus ojos era lujuria.

–Sherlock, no creo que sea una buena idea que… –Fue interrumpido al sentir cómo su espalda chocaba bruscamente contra la pared y era aplastado por el cuerpo del otro, que lo miraba como si fuera la comida más exquisita del mundo. Como un depredador mira a su presa.

Sherlock le dio un beso húmedo y hambriento, mordiéndole el labio y haciéndole jadear porque, _dios_ , quien diría que Sherlock besaba tan bien. Sin previo aviso metió la lengua en su boca mientras comenzaba a frotar con la rodilla la parte baja de Jim tortuosamente lento. Él trató de frenar a Sherlock y puso las manos en su pecho más que dispuesto a aventarlo lejos, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Sherlock metió su mano debajo de la falda y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Jim soltó un quejido placentero mientras sentía como se endurecía un poco.

Involuntariamente, y llevado por el calor del momento, sus manos se enredaron en esos rizos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock mientras sus caderas se movían levemente hacia la mano del hombre, buscando más.

Sherlock tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia su parte baja, buscando que lo tocara. En el momento que los dedos de Jim tocaron la suave tela de la falda sus alarmas se prendieron. No, no podía hacer eso, no con Sherlock.

…Pero se sentía tan bien.

¿Tal vez un polvo rápido no haría daño?

Y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, Sherlock se veía realmente bien en ese traje que dejaba ver prácticamente todas sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Seb no llegaría con John a Londres en al menos dos horas…

Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Sherlock lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando lentamente por su cuello y dejando pequeños besos sobre él.

–S-Sherlock… –Una mordida en su cuello y eso fue todo lo que Jim necesitó para convencerse. Su mano halló una forma de meterse dentro de la falda azul y frotó sobre los calzoncillos el miembro semi-erecto de Sherlock, notando como este se agitaba un poco.

No, definitivamente un polvo rápido no haría ningún daño.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Jim Moriarty se dejó llevar.

.

Unas horas después, después de un muy buen sexo rápido y ya duchados y vestidos apropiadamente, ambos se encontraban en la fila para subir al Lodon Eye, fila que Jim evitó pasando hasta al frente y argumentando que su novio era el famoso detective Sherlock Holmes y tenían que subir por un importante caso del que dependía la vida de varias personas. Obviamente los dejaron subir primero.

Así que, una vez la fila evitada, sólo tuvieron que esperar a que bajaran las personas y que ellos mismos pudieran subir. Una vez arriba, Jim se recargó en la puerta y se dedicó a observar a la gente bajo ellos, se veían como hormigas desde esa altura, insignificantes y estúpidas hormigas. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y mandó un mensaje.

JM: ¿Ya estás aquí?

SM: Acabamos de llegar hace poco, estamos en la fila.

Jim prestó un poco más de atención y ahí, casi al final de la fila, se vio a sí mismo parado junto a Sebastian. Sonrió divertido mientras tecleaba.

JM: Deja de mirarme el trasero.

SM: Veo que nos encontraste.

JM: Mira arriba, tigre.

Sebastian levantó la mirada y vio a John Watson saludándolo desde una de las cabinas. Seb rio suavemente y le devolvió el saludo.

SM: ¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora?

JM: Sherlock me está viendo raro, creo que me ha descubierto Sebbie.

SM: ¿Debería preocuparme?

JM: Nah, no creo que sepa quién soy, sólo sabe que no soy John.

Guardó su celular ante la penetrante mirada del detective, al que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, esperando a que actuara, para lo cual (si sus cálculos no fallaban) no tendría que esperar mucho. Mientras tanto, se conformó con hacer una pistola con sus manos y fingir dispararles a todos, haciendo un sonido de explosión cada vez que disparaba.

–He estado pensando en algo todo el día –Dijo de pronto Sherlock, Jim lo miró atentamente.

–¿Qué?

–Tú no eres John –Contestó, sacando de su abrigo una pistola y apuntándolo con. Jim soltó una carcajada y cruzó las piernas de modo desafiante.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? La verdad me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, pensé que eras más inteligente…

–Me di cuenta desde el principio, pero quería averiguar qué es lo que tienes planeado –Jim lo miró retador.

–Oh vaya, ¿y aun así te acostaste conmigo? Por dios, Sherlock, pensé que eras un mejor novio, ¿qué diría John si lo supiera?

Jim sonrió y se quedó callado por unos minutos, viendo hacia abajo. Sacó el celular y le mandó un mensaje a Seb.

JM: Nos ha descubierto tigre, no dejes que John huya y prepárate para correr.

SM: Me alegro de haber traído un arma. ¿Todo bien?

JM: Por ahora sí, me está apuntando pero no sería capaz de dañar el cuerpo de su mascota.

SM: Aun así no te arriesgues, Jim, ten cuidado.

Siguieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que el movimiento de la cabina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

–Parece que es mi salida –Sonrió y bajó de la cabina de un grácil salto, empujando a todos a su paso. Sherlock le gritó algo a sus espaldas que no pudo haberle importado menos mientras sentía cómo lo seguía de cerca. Logró sacarle un poco de ventaja al detective cuando saltó una fila de niños que Sherlock no se atrevió a empujar, perdiendo algo de distancia. Siguió corriendo hasta que divisó a Sebastian, quien tenía a un muy molesto John atrapado e imposibilitando cualquier forma de escape. Jim corrió hasta llegar a él y le sonrió a su francotirador.

–¿Sherlock te sigue persiguiendo?

–¡John! –El detective se acercaba a ellos. El verdadero John, al verlo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del agarre de Sebastian, fallando miserablemente.

–¡Sherlock! –El mencionado se quedó sorprendido por un momento al oír la voz de Jim Moriarty llamándolo antes de que su cerebro uniera las piezas y su expresión de sorpresa cambió por una de odio mientras veía el cuerpo de John.

–Bueno, parece que ya se dio cuenta. Corre.

Con ayuda de Sebastian, quien de algún modo conseguía que todos se apartaran de su camino sin perder tiempo, volvieron a sacarle algo de ventaja a Sherlock, aunque el tener que correr jalando del brazo a alguien quien en definitiva quería alejarse de ti lo más posible, no era lo más fácil del mundo. Jim nunca lo admitiría pero de verdad pensaba que Sebastian tenía algún tipo súper poder para ese tipo de cosas, era demasiado bueno.

Consiguieron alejarse lo suficiente del bullicio de la gente y se metieron por un callejón, perdiendo de vista a Sherlock. Sabiendo que el detective iba muy atrás de ellos, Jim, jadeante, se recostó contra la pared y recargó sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Sebastian tenía sus problemas tratando de mantener a John quieto.

– ¿Todo bien? –Le preguntó Sebastian. Jim lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–No estoy acostumbrado a correr tanto.

– ¡John! –Se escuchó la voz del detective.

–¡Sherlock, estamos aquí! –Sebastian presionó una mano en su boca, pero era demasiado tarde, Sherlock entró al callejón donde ellos estaban. Sebastian rápidamente se colocó delante del cuerpo de Jim y apuntó a Sherlock con la pistola, lanzándole otra al cuerpo de John, la cual Jim aceptó calmadamente.

–John, ¿estás bien? –John iba a escapar y a acercarse a Sherlock, pero Sebastian hacía imposible cualquier intento de escape. Se limitó a asentir y a dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo. Sherlock inmediatamente cambió el objeto de su atención y apuntó a Jim, él resopló.

–Vamos, ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerme nada, no sin dañar a tu mascota– Jim se acercó caminando lentamente a Sherlock, quien no se movió ni un milímetro y continuó apuntándolo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Jim pasó sus manos por los brazos de Sherlock suavemente, apenas y un ligero roce contra la ropa –John, creo que podría interesarte saber que tu novio se acostó conmigo. Es una verdadera bestia en la cama –Despegó sus ojos de la expresión enfadada de Sherlock para ver a John, quien lució realmente herido por unos momentos.

–¿Sherlock?

–John, puedo explicarlo…

–Vamos John, no le vas a creer, ¿o sí? Sherlock me acaba de confesar que se dio cuenta desde el principio que no eras tú.

Los ojos de John comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas, aunque como el bueno soldado que era se mantuvo firme y hacer ningún movimiento.

–John… –Sherlock sonaba desesperado.

–Cállate –El tono firme de John dejó sin palabras a Sherlock y cerró los ojos de golpe, bajando la mirada. Jim rio encantado y regresó su atención a Sherlock.

–Podría matarte, ¿sabes? Y tú no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo. No sin herir a John.

Sherlock le dedicó una mirada a John, viendo una muy inusual expresión preocupada y dolida en el rostro de Moriarty, y bajó el arma. Jim rio y se alejó unos pasos.

–Te lo dije, no puedes hacer nada. –en un solo movimiento, colocó la pistola contra su cabeza y le quitó el seguro. Sherlock lo vio aterrado.

–Juguemos a la ruleta rusa, Sherlock –Su tono de voz subió un poco mientras reía psicóticamente –Primero, dispararé a la cabeza de John, si no muero, dispararé a la tuya.

–No puedes jugar a la ruleta rusa con ese tipo de pistola, Moriarty, el primer disparo resultará letal –Sherlock estaba asustado, demasiado, y su tono de voz lo demostraba. Un brillo sanguinario apareció en los ojos de Jim.

–Vaya, es una pena, supongo que eso lo decide entonces.

Puso su dedo en el gatillo ante la mirada aterrada de Sherlock, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de disparar, un terrible dolor de cabeza lo inundó y dejó caer el arma mientras soltaba un grito y presionaba fuertemente su frente con las manos. Sentía como si le acabaran de pegar muchas veces con un martillo en toda su cabeza, o como si le estuvieran quemando el cerebro desde adentro, o tal vez ambas a la vez.

– ¿Jim? ¿Jim, estás bien? –Lo llamó Sebastian. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos mientras era levemente consenciente de escuchar su verdadera voz gritando de dolor igual que él.

Notó como Sherlock eliminaba los escasos pasos de distancia que los separaban y se colocaba atrás de él. Luego el dolor se volvió demasiado intenso y todo se volvió negro.

.

Sebastian se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Jim con un brazo. Había reaccionado a tiempo al ver como el cuerpo del criminal se desvanecía y evitó que se diera un gran golpe en la cabeza, pero seguían desmayados, él y John.

Por su parte, Sherlock también había atrapado a John de espaldas y su cabeza descansaba sobre sus piernas mientras Sherlock lo cubría protectoramente con un brazo.

Sherlock levantó la vista del cuerpo de John y sin perder tiempo, Sebastian lo apuntó con la pistola amenazadoramente y dedicándole una mirada fría. Sherlock tardó un poco más en reaccionar pero también agarró el arma que Moriarty había dejado caer y apuntó a Sebastian.

–Si yo fuera tú no haría eso –Amenazó Moran.

–Dame una buena razón por la que no lo haría.

Como toda respuesta, Sebastian movió ligeramente su muñeca y el arma ya no estaba dirigida a Sherlock, ahora apuntaba a la cabeza de John. Al ver su movimiento, Sherlock lo imitó y apuntó al corazón de Moriarty. Sebastian dejó salir una risa ahogada sin una sola pizca de humor.

–Piensa un poco, ¿acaso crees que puedes disparar más rápido que yo? Y aún si lo hicieras, eso no evitaría que yo disparara John. Y antes de que lo pienses, antes de que puedas volver a intentar matarme a mí, considera que antes de que siquiera pongas el dedo en el gatillo tu querido John ya estará muerto.

– ¿Qué siguieres entonces?

Ambos se miraron sin ceder ni un poco.

–Vete. Vete antes de que cambie de opinión y los mate a ambos.

Sherlock lo miró inescrutable mientras consideraba todas sus opciones. Era verdad que Sebastian era un ex militar y un excelente francotirador, y mucho antes de que disparara a cualquiera de los dos John ya estaría muerto, y si por alguna casualidad lograra matar a Moriarty, Sebastian los mataría a John y a él, y tal vez incluso a Mycroft, la señora Hudson y a todos los demás. Poco a poco, bajó el arma y la dejó en el suelo. Sebastian los seguía apuntando pero por el momento no parecía tener ninguna intención de disparar.

Sin romper el contacto visual con su atacante, logró acomodar el cuerpo de John en sus brazos y se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia atrás.

–Esto no ha acabado.

Sebastian rodó los ojos.

–Como quieras, Holmes, sólo quiero que sepas que esta es la única vez que te dejaré vivir.

Y con eso, Sherlock se fue.

Habiendo eliminado el peligro, Sebastian bajó el arma pero dejándola en un lugar fácilmente alcanzable y miró a Jim con preocupación.

–¿Jim? Joder, espero que sí seas Jim o acabo de salvar a la persona equivocada –Susurró, revisando todos los signos vitales del moreno, quien aparentemente se encontraba en perfecto estado sin contar el hecho de estar inconsciente. Sebastian dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y cargó delicadamente a Jim, comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba el helicóptero.

.

Despertó en su cama. Su cama de verdad, la cara con sábanas de seda y el familiar olor de Sebastian combinado con el suyo propio. Soltó un quejido mientras se sentaba ante la atenta mirada de Sebastian.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, sintiendo como si estuviera experimentando la peor resaca de su vida.

–Te desmayaste.

–Eso ya lo sé –Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así por unos momentos hasta que su mareo fue disminuyendo poco a poco, cuando estuvo un poco mejor, levantó su brazo y lo observó atentamente.

–Eres tú de nuevo, Jim. –Ante la ceja alzada de Jim, explicó –Te desmayaste, igual que John. Sherlock nos alcanzó y después de _hablarlo_ un poco, decidimos que cada uno volvería a sus vidas normales.

–Ya veo –Una pausa –. ¿Y qué tal las cosas con John?

–Nada interesante, John puede ser bastante aburrido y fácil de sorprender, quedó realmente asombrado con tu yate.

Jim soltó un pequeño quejido y se dejó caer contra las almohadas.

–No me recuerdes lo del yate o te mataré –Sebastian rio.

– ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Algo interesante? –Jim asintió y pasó un brazo sobre sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

–Oh sí, fue muy entretenido. ¿Tienes la grabación de Scotland Yard?

–Sí, no puedo creer que hayas besado a Holmes, pensé que lo odiabas.

–No fue lo único que hicimos –Seb bufó enfadado.

– ¿Celos? –Jim soltó una pequeña risa y Sebastian no dijo nada más –Sebastian sabes perfectamente que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y eso incluye follarme a la misma reina si se me da la gana. No le pertenezco a nadie, y eso te incluye, creí que ya lo sabías.

–Lo sé, jefe.

Jim descubrió sus ojos para ver la expresión algo herida de Sebastian, suspiró y se volvió a sentar. Tomó la mano del otro y plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

–El que me acueste con quien quiera no significa que los haga importantes. Tú eres sólo mío, ¿recuerdas? Y si tengo que volvértelo a recordar haré que tu cabeza cuelgue desde la punta de la torre Eiffel.

Sebastian sonrió divertido y apretó el agarre a la mano de Jim, esos pequeños detalles y palabras eran muy difíciles de conseguir de parte del criminal, así que los apreciaba bastante. Lo miró cariñosamente antes de levantarse de su silla junto a la cama.

–Creo que sería buena idea ver la grabación, ¿no crees?

–No olvides las palomitas.


End file.
